


Hannah Baker • "Some of you cared...None of you cared enough." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Bullying, Katherine Langford - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	




End file.
